The Serpent's Path
by Ellis1342
Summary: Like a serpent's path, Severus Snape's life has never been straight forward. How is it such young man with such a quiet nature could fall as far as he had? When did he begin to develop into the potion's master? This story begins during the summer between Severus' 5th and 6th year. How far can James Potter push him before he snaps? SS/LE.
1. Chapter 1: Catalyst

_Author's Note: Most of the information regarding timing, ages, and geographic locations, have been obtained from_ _various on-line sources. Google Maps showed that _Cokeworth _was about 5 minutes from London. I have never been there, so I use what I have at my disposal. If this is incorrect please let me know. I will be happy to fix it. If you are an avid James Potter fan, I will warn you now. He is a jerk and a bully as far as this fic is concerned. This is Rated 'M' for occasional violence and an adult situation in later chapters. This is also my first fic ever. I would love to hear your reviews. If you have any concerns regarding grammar and Brittishisms, please feel free to comment. I will be happy to make appropriate changes._ _ Be advised, this is not a Snape is sex god sort of fic. He is flawed, has a large nose and isn't a mega hottie. For How I am envisioning him check out www. deviantart art/Severus-Snape-149996364. without the spaces of course.  
_

**Chapter 1: Catalyst**

Cokeworth, England, lay about 5 minutes from the outskirts of London and for most of its residents the summer of 1975 had been an unremarkable one. The weather was neither too hot, nor too cold. The rain seemed to only fall at night, leaving the morning skies bright and blue. Today really wasn't any different. The morning was starting to fade into early afternoon as the sun shone brightly in the clear sky. The neat little row houses with their manicured lawns and perfect little gardens helped the neighborhood feel like something out of a sitcom on the television. Most of the houses along the street were older, but their age didn't seem to show. As younger couples moved into the neighborhood the houses had begin getting facelifts. Updated with UPVC, also known as vinyl siding, in a splendid array of colors. Those who couldn't afford the modern upgrades seemed to settle for fresh coats of paints. All in all, it was quite a nice little neighborhood.

Across a small green park and around the corner the buildings took an almost sudden shift. Down Spinner's End, the buildings switched from modern and wooden sidings to old brick, dirt and crumbling from lack of upkeep. The industrial buildings were a reminder of the neighborhood's past. It had once been home to an old cotton mill. The neat little houses had once been homes for the higher paid employees, while those lower on the ladders would live in the now dilapidated brick buildings It was night and day how quickly the change occurred in housing styles. In 30 or 40 years these old industrial style buildings would become a desired and some of the more expensive ones on the block, leaving the current cottages as outdated. Industrial Modern and exposed brick wouldn't be 'in' for another forty years though and as it stood now, most of the brick homes stood deserted. There was sign of life in one, though. Smoke billowed forth from the tall, cockeyed chimney and the light from a television flickered through the window. It was clear that someone lived in number 34, Spinner's End, and whomever they were, curb appeal was not a high priority.

Donning himself in a pair of gray school trousers, polished black shoes, and a white button up, Severus Snape set out to make things right. Severus was a tall and lean boy. He had inherited his mother's pale skin and black hair. His eyes were a dark, deep brown that most considered black. The only thing from his father was his nose. Most considered his nose to be far too large for his face. His mother had called it aristocratic. People often wondered why his school robes and shoes were always more worn then those belonging to the other student's. The simple fact of the matter his father would rather buy booze than button ups for his 16-year-old son.

When he was a boy, he wore whatever his parent's gave him. Usually the old shoes and clothing from the second hand store were overly worn and often mismatched. Eileen Snape never told Tobias, but they did have a single house elf. It had trailed after her when she was ostracized from her family. The house had been dilapidated, but it was clean. For Severus, Nippy was a godsend. The clothes he wore during the holidays were the clothes from school, though without the robes, ties and vests. He only had two pairs of school robes, but Nippy kept up with the laundry. Severus literally lived in his school uniform.

At the moment though, Severus didn't care about what he looked like, evident to the strands of black hair hanging limply around his face. He ran his hand through it again brushing it back out of his face. He had tried tying it back, but it was so fine it simply did not stay. He despised having it short, as it was once remarked that short cropped hair made his head look like a light bulb. The remark had been from his father. Hats simply didn't fit right and made his head too hot, and as a result would leave it looking worse that if he simply let it be. He could grow it longer, at least he assumed he could. He never really cut it, it simply broke off and stayed that length. Despite what people said, he did wash his hair every night and combed it every morning. He used a conditioning potion from his mother to keep it straight, otherwise it had a rather frizzy nature to it. What brought about that greasy appearance was the habit of brushing his hair back with his hand to move it from his face. After sever hours of this each day, it had collected oils from his hand and became less prone to fall forward. Lily had once suggested he simply style it back. He didn't tell her that he felt it hid the size of his nose. Crossing the familiar park, he ran his hand through his hair once more.

As the landscape switched from the claustrophobic oppressing houses of Spinner's End to the more modern and quaint homes of Cotton Way, he could feel a lump forming in his throat. Apologizing was not something that came easy to him, as he did have a rather large amount of pride. Perhaps it was a flaw, but alas it would not get in the way of setting things right with Lily. Taking deep breaths, he steadied himself. The closer he got to a quaint little white house with a low garden wall and a rather shiny blue car in the drive, the harder his heart seemed to beat. The car was new, but everything else looked very much the same as it had when he was a boy. He had been friends with Lily for years, now. As he made his way near the door he felt a rather queasy feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. No wonder people hated apologizing. It quite literally made him feel ill. Had he still been at school he would have debated a trip to the infirmary. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath and grasped the old brass knocker on the door. It rapped three times and as the wait began his mind drifted back to what started it all.

Two weeks ago, school was still in session and tests had just finished for the day. While Severus was confident in the marks he would receive, his last final was first thing the next morning. He had no question in his mind that he would ace his potions final. Still, as a favorite subject and hoping to get into the even more advanced classes next year, studying up a bit wouldn't hurt anything. After all Professor Slughorn had made it quite clear that anyone looking for a decent apprenticeship would need to begin looking early and apply no later than Christmas break of their 6th year. With his attention on his book he didn't notice the crowd nearing. The voice cut through the air like a whip cracking. Severus' head snapped up, eyes locking on the approaching James Potter.

James Potter wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either. He had a slender athletic build perfect for speed, and a mop of untidy brown hair on his head. Circular wire rimmed glasses covered dark brown eyes. Eyes full of mischief, and were Severus was concerned, hate. He knew James' current walk and posture well. James only ever walked like that when he was ready to attack. Like a cat on the prowl...an arrogant cocky cat fixed on its prey. Stumbling to his feet he reached for his wand only to have it snapped away by a sudden 'expeliarmus' spell. In a panic Severus looked around for escape, but it was no use. Before he knew it he was levitated above the crowd as the chanted James' name.

James' energy was only fueled by the crowd's enthusiasm. It looked like they were cheering on a gladiator about to battle a dragon, and Severus got to play the part of a very reluctant dragon. Severus was nervous and angry, but without his wand what could he do? While he had made it a point to learn defensive spells, dueling was not something their teacher encouraged or really even taught. Potter was a natural, though, and everyone knew it. James waved Severus around in the air, laughing as he jerked him around like a rag doll. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelus' trousers!?" James called. Most of the crowed cheered.

"James Potter, leave him alone!" a slender girl with flaming red hair hollered. Lily swatted at his arm and gave him a stern glare. She could have disarmed him, but Severus would have come crashing down. At the moment he was nearly two stories high and the fall would have done more harm than good. Severus winced, waiting for the oncoming barrage of laughter.

"Sure Evans, I'll leave him alone. I'll even put him down all gentle like, if you give me a kiss!" James bated the girl with that cocky grin of his. He thought he was god's gift to women, and most of the girls would agree. Good looking and talented and most importantly rich!

Lily narrowed her eyes and sneered at him, "I would never kiss you!" The retort made Severus feel a little better, a very little. Lily was his best and only friend, and he had become somewhat possessive of her. Especially where James was concerned. To James though, she was a prize to be won. She was beautiful and smart and everyone excepted that she was sure to be head girl next year.

James nodded curtly, "You would rather snog him?" James gestured to Severus with a flip of his head, "Well lets see what he's got to offer you." With a flick of his wand, Severus was flipped upside down. It was very disorienting and the cheers only got louder. Lily was hitting James' shoulder now and yelling at him. Even if she chose to disarm James now, Severus' orientation to the world was less than ideal and the chance of him breaking his neck had increased. Lily was livid and Severus was mortified. With another flick of his wand, James shifted the focus of the levitation spell to Severus' trousers. His belt couldn't hold his weight and with a snap, he felt himself fall about two feet. It was jarring if not frighting. His trousers caught around his ankles, holding him in the air. Severus could hear the laughter and applause as his worn and faded nickers were free for the world to see. Closing his eyes he wished he was anywhere else. He found himself hit the ground when James' fun had been had.

Severus had reported it to the teachers, but as usual it did very little. James had received only a single detention and lost 5 measly points. Severus, on the other hand, had endured public humiliation and would be hearing about this the rest of his school career. He was certain of it. As the crowd dispersed, Lily had tried to comfort him and help him to his feet, but he was angry. He was angry at Potter, himself, Gryffindor House, and anything else that would dare cross his path. He shoved her away and shouted the most angry and painful thing he could. He just wanted someone to hurt as bad as he had...and Lily was there.

Severus snapped out of his flashback as the door to the house finally opened to reveal Petunia. She was a tall and thin girl, as well as Lily's older sister. She looked him over and sneered. When she did that it made her look far less pleasant. She could have been considered pretty if she let off on the makeup and quit turning her nose up. She reminded him of one of the ugly step-sister's from Cinderella.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here?!" Petunia snapped stepping out of the door and closing it quietly. "You have some nerve coming here after what you did!" She stepped forward again into Severus' space. He was stunned. Never had he seen Petunia this angry. Sure she had been rude to him before and made no secret on her dislike for him. She had called him names and even hinted that her family was simply better due to financial and social status. After all it wasn't much of a secret that he lived in the low end of town and his father was the town drunk.

Severus set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, "I want to talk to Lily."

Petunia shoved him away once more, "No. I knew you were bad news and weird, but how dare you insult MY baby sister! No one, and I mean NO ONE talks to my family that way! She has been sobbing non stop and downright depressed since she got home. You of all people should know better!" Here Petunia put her foot down with a stomp and crossed her arms over her flat chest, "So no, you may not see my sister and you are NOT welcome on our property. Now go away before I get my father!

Severus was stunned. Lily had been depressed and crying for two weeks?! He could scarcely believe it. His stomach wrenched and he shook his head, "I hadn't meant too..I just." He fished for words, but he couldn't find them.

Petunia was angry, but she was also giddy. She would finally be able to get him away from her sister. All she had to do was push a little more and maybe the Lily would see that it wasn't worth it. "She said you called her a 'mudblood', that it means dirty blood. Well if you ask me, you are more of a mudblood than she ever will be. Your father is a drunk, your mother is crazy," Here she stopped to make a crazy sign, twirling her finger around her ear in a circular motion. Petunia was on a roll now and never did know when to quit. "You are the reason regular people and your kind, you weirdos, shouldn't mix. All that comes of it is worthless, cruel, and disgusting excuses for human beings. You, Severus Snape, are worthless and no longer worthy of my sister's friendship. So go jump in the lake and forget to come up for air." Petunia paused. The knife was in, but one more twist would take care of it for ever, "Those were Lily's words by the way." She smiled here and turned to go back to the house. As she opened the door and glanced over her shoulder she smiled, "Have a nice day."

With that the door slammed shut and Severus was left standing on the path. He was stunned. Lily really hated him that much? He should hate himself for what he had done. Turning in a daze he began walking back to Spinner's end. He wouldn't come back, not if Lily felt that way...As he walked his mind raced and finally Decided on a few things. Never again would James humiliate him. This was all his fault, not James' but Severus'. He would have to learn to duel and defend himself. Never again would James catch him off guard. That was it. Severus would never forgive James Potter for what he had done. Maybe Petunia and Lily were right. Wizards should NOT mix with muggles. It hurt too much.

_Please note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, language or original concepts. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Self Sacrifice

**Chapter 2 : Self Sacrifice**

The words still echoed in her mind as Lily laid sprawled across her bed. She hadn't been home before now since Christmas, and the decor in her room had hardly changed since she was eleven. Pictures of friends from school had been added, magic books lay perched on the edge of a white vanity and a simple gold cage hung from a stand near the open window. Rowling wasn't there at the moment. He was off somewhere over England on his route to deliver a letter to her new boyfriend. Lily made a face at the word. Two weeks ago everything went down hill, though plummeted may be a better word for it. Up until then life had been splendid. Sure James was hounding her for dates or a snog and never understood her refusal, but lets face it, he was a self centered git.

She thought back to where it all began. The catalyst if you will. Classes had ended, only one test remained and it had been a beautiful day. Then James Potter entered. Thinking about that day wound a knot in Lily's stomach and she threw a pillow against her white headboard in a huff. After what he had done to poor Severus, it enraged her and she had a good mind of telling him where to put it. Rules be damned. She almost pulled her wand out and hexed him right there for good measure. Potter was a swine in her mind and maybe she should have given him a snout and tail to match the attitude. Maybe she should have doused him in mud, let him feel at home. Sighing heavily she rolled over on her stomach and flopped her head down on her arms. So how is it that she was now officially his girlfriend!?

After James had left, she tried to help and comfort Severus. He was angry and she knew it. She could feel his magic rippling just below the surface. She should have known better than to push, but she did it anyway. And then he said it. He called her that word and despite knowing the situation, it stung. The word wasn't as bad as the fact he said it. He had said it to her. Her lip had quivered and tears welled in her eyes. She hadn't given him the chance to say anything else. Instead, she turned on her heal and walked away with shoulders back and head up. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her cry. As soon as she found a secluded place she leaned back against the cool stone of the wall and slid down to the ground. The tears began to roll out and came fourth in heavy sobs.

She had cried there until Alice Fortescue came and sought her out. Alice had been her best girlfriend since first year and other than Severus, was one of her few close friends. Alice was the girl she told everything to, including her changing feelings towards Severus. When she finally found her in the girl's toilets near the Great Hall, Lily had cried herself dry. Now she was tired and her head ached. The idea of food had been nauseating, so instead Alice took Lily back to their dormitory. There, Lily told her everything. She had spent hours on an emotional roller coaster and now, with Alice's help decided that she would let Severus cool down a bit before talking with him. Alice felt that Lily should wait for Severus to come to her, rather than seek him out herself. He was closed off and could be very guarded.

For some reason, Lily had agreed to sit with James and his friends on the way home, Perhaps she thought he would leave Severus be. It took all of her strength not to punch him in the nose. Her parents had been very clear when she was 11. One detention, reprimand or letter home and she would be pulled from that school in a heartbeat. They may not feel that anyway anymore, but she wouldn't take the chance. It was also the exact reason she hadn't cursed James when he threatened Severus and lifted him into the air. Then it had become a matter of safety.

The tapping at the glass brought Lily out of her thoughts. Rowling, her families Pigmy Owl, had landed on the windowsill and was waiting rather impatiently for her to take the letter from his mouth. The letter was almost as large as he was, but for a Pigmy Owl, that wasn't a hard task. Her parents had disliked the idea of pets for years, but agreed that he would be a good way for them to keep in touch with her and the school during the academic year. He lived mostly in Lily's room and was Petunia's responsibility. Petunia hated the little beast, and the feelings seemed mutual. Lily sat up and took the letter flipping it open. It was from James. Shaking her head she tossed it on the vanity.

As the train had pulled into Kings Cross Station in London, James had pulled Lily aside and pressed her hard against the wall. To those passing by, it looked like he was getting one last kiss in before the holidays. To Severus it looked like betrayal. To Lily, it felt like like he was crushing her. Unfortunately kneeing him in the groin would probably still cause her parents to follow through on that threat of theirs.

"Evens, I think I have a proposal for you. I don't know why, but you like hanging around Snivelus." James lazily drawled the words out, sounding more arrogant than ever.

She corrected him quickly and sternly, "Severus."

James rolled his eyes, "Fine. Severus. You're too good for him. You need someone like me. I have money, my family has status and let's face it, you are muggle born. It could lead to trouble in these times."

Lily couldn't believe his arrogance. Was he really that daft? She tried to shove him back, but he was much stronger than her. She settled for glaring and doing her best Professor McGonnigal impression, "What do you want Mr Potter?"

"Be my girlfriend and I will not bother Snivelus...okay Severus for how ever long you stay with me." He corrected himself when Lily's glare intensified.

"You have got to be joking," Lily asked in disbelief. James could not be serious. Was he actually trying this? "And what if I don't?"

"Then your pet Snivelus will wish he never came back to school," James' tone had dropped to a threatening and dangerous one. He was blackmailing her. "Evans, we have head boy and girl in the bag. We would be the perfect couple. My family has connections and could help a muggle born like you get somewhere, ya know. I could have my father put in a good word for you. . ."

Lily was completely stunned, if not a little ill. She took in a few deep breaths and struggled beneath his grasp, "You are a git, just so we are clear on that."

James shoved against her forcefully. The train was nearly empty and they could hear the teachers doing a final walk through to ensure that all the students had gotten off, "You don't have to like me to be my girlfriend. Snogging hasn't got anything to do with liking me, neither does marriage...so do it. One little word and your pet snake can enjoy his last years in peace."

Lily wanted away from him, and she wanted away now. As the teachers approached in the next car she rolled her eyes, "Fine." If it would keep Severus safe, she could handle the title. She could always break up with him later.

At that James let her go and resumed his usual aloof and playful posture, "Well then I'll be seeing you." With that he leaned in and kissed her before she could protest.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the two, "Really miss Evans...mister Potter...couldn't it wait till we were off the train?"

A massive wave of embarrassment had flooded Lily's body and her face turned bright red. James looped his arm around her back and began to escort her off the train. As soon as she could get away from his grasp she tried. She walked at a brisk pace to gather the trolly with her things, but it had been too late. Her parents, waiting to pick her up had taken note of the young man and his grasp on their daughter's waist. When she came over, her father had asked about him and forced and introduction. Now, two weeks later she was his girlfriend and everyone seemed to know about it. That wasn't the worse part, though. He was coming to dinner.

Sitting down at her vanity she picked up the letter and unfolded it. It detailed the time of his arrival and wanted to know if his parents would be welcomed as well. Annoyed she snapped the letter down on the table and leaned back in the petite chair. As another owl she didn't recognize landed, she heard harsh voices outside the window. It sounded like Severus and at first her heart fluttered in excitement, then she heard Petunia...

She had all but ignored the owl and tore down the stairs, but before she could get to the door and stop the altercation, Petunia slammed the door and looked her over, "You are so much better now without that weirdo in your life." Lily saw red. Behaving at school was one thing, but this was home and her sister was being an outright prat! Launching herself off the stairs she tackled Petunia ripping at her hair. All of the pent up aggression at James, her family and anything else finally found its release. The girls squealed and twisted rolling on the floor. Their mother came running in and her hysterics only added to the commotion. Some time later both girls sat on the love seat in the living room while there father stared them down with the most stern look either had ever seen.

Even at 15 accidental magic can still happen, especially under duress and high emotions. What Mr. Evans was now looking at angered him, and baffled him. Lily had claw marks on her face and a bruise forming near her eye, her hair in a disheveled mess. Petunia fared far worse. Her face looked like a horse's head, but not quite. Like a melted horse mask molded in with a human face. It was beyond bizarre. Sighing heavily he walked to the fireplace and looked at the urn on the mantel. He didn't want to use the floo, but he couldn't leave his daughter's face like that. Taking a pinch of the powder out of the urn, which most took to hold the remains of a relative of some sort, he tossed the power into the fire place and clearly spoke, "St. Mungo's Hospital, please."

When Lily first got her letter and the visit from a small little man, only half the size of a regular man, he needed to know what his daughter was getting into. The man had proved magic was real, but before a decision was made, Mr. Evans did a great deal of study and research. He even arranged a tour of this school, though that was apparently not something most requested. Once she was at school he had arranged ways to be kept in contact with her. Usually it was an owl. What was wrong with the post, he didn't know, but wizards used owls, so they got one. In cases of emergencies during the holidays or needing something more along the lines of a telephone call, he had arranged to be connected via the Floo Network. Mr. Evans had also made himself familiar with the politics of the world and the daily news. He had to admit the moving pictures in the paper were a bit of fun. When he was told about accidental magic, he made certain to learn about the hospital and what sort of ailments he may expect. Having his oldest daughter's head turned into a horse's head, was not one of those ailments that was mentioned.

Several hours later, after letters canceling dinner had been sent out, the family now sat in the waiting room of a magical hospital. Petunia was livid and didn't like the feel of the place at all. The doctors, called healers, were buzzing about in a frenzy. They had tried to simply reverse the effects and expected no complications. However, it seemed that there had been some. They explained that every now and then, a muggle born child can have hints of magic in their system, but it isn't enough to become a practicing witch of wizard. This seemed to be the case of Petunia Evans. They tried to reverse the damage, but it had been complicated by the girl's trace magic. For the most part they had succeeded in fixing the problems, though her features were more elongated than they had been. They ensured the Evans that as long as she kept on her medication regiment and came back at the first sign of relapse, she should be fine. It would be a condition she would have to watch the rest of her life though. Lily had seen the healers as well and was back to normal. Petunia made a decision right then and there. She would NEVER have anything to do with witches or wizards again if she could help it, Lily included.


	3. Ch 3 - Correspondences and Consequences

_Note: The magical lock is only used on children with violent magical outbursts, It cannot remain there for elongated periods of time, such as months or years. It would stunt their magical growth. _

**Chapter 3: Correspondences and Consequences**

Summer dragged on, and though it was only a month away from school, it felt like years to Severus. After having a door slammed in his face, Severus had chosen to leave quickly. It took the better part of the day to build up the nerve to go back later that evening and attempt to speak to Lily himself. The car was in the drive, the same it had been that morning, and the lights on. He knocked at the door briskly and waited. No one answered. An overwhelming sense of hopelessness began to sink in. What if what Petunia had said was true? What if Lily really wanted nothing more to do with him? He wondered if this is the sort of overwhelming hopelessness dementors brought. If that was the case, he never wanted to go to jail.

It looked as though someone was home, but judging by the lack of response he questioned the idea. They couldn't all be that furious with him, could they? After waiting for ten minutes, Severus accepted that no one would be answering and turned to leave. As he made his way down the drive. a large owl landed on the garden wall and gave a great hoot. The bird seemed quite aggravated. Why he hadn't simply delivered the letter and moved on? He did know some birds were trained to remain until the post was accepted by human hands. Chances are that was this fellow's reason for waiting though no one seemed to be around to collect the letter at hand. That gave him a little hope. Maybe they went for a walk.

Knowing how much Mr. and Mrs Evans disliked having owls deliver the mail to the front of the house, he reached forward to take the letter. As he did, he noticed a cord around the neck of the bird with a family crest on a gold tag. He recognized it immediately and winced. It was Potter's family crest. Why was he writing to Lily? The scene on the train flashed in his mind, and made him scowl. He was doing that a lot lately. He had probably cornered Lily against her will. There was no way she would have snogged him in public or at all. She disliked the arrogant boy almost as much as he did. Hesitantly he turned the envelope over. Leave it to potter to tuck the flap instead of properly sealing it. He knew he shouldn't read someone's mail, especially Lily's. However, Potter could be harassing her, and that he would not allow. Removing the letter from the sleeve he read it.

_My dear Lily,_

_ I am so sorry to hear of your sister's unfortunate accident. I was so excited to see you again. Even though it has only been two weeks since the train ride home, it feels like an eternity. Everywhere I go I see girls, and none are as striking or beautiful as you. My parents send their regards and look forward to meeting you and your family soon. _

_ Keep Griffon as a gift. He was named for our house. It seemed fitting. Perhaps you could send me a small gift yourself? A lock of your flaming red and intoxicating hair, perhaps a photo so I can see you whenever I like? I look forward to when I can have a picture featuring the both of us. _

_ I will be visiting France next week with my family, so perhaps you could join us. I am sure Paris would be even more mesmerizing if you were to walk along her streets. _

_ All my love, _

_ Your Boyfriend,_

_ James Potter._

Severus read the sickeningly sweet letter over and over again. Leave it to Potter to sound like a complete romantic sap on parchment. There were so many aspects of this letter he questioned. He was certain Lily knew better than to give him her hair. Too many potions could be used against her with that as a potential ingredient. He shook his head in disbelief and disgust as his eyes fixated on the later portion of the letter. Your boyfriend, it had said. Had that been why Lily hadn't come to talk to him about what happened? Is that why she didn't attack James when he had been holding him up in the air? Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, it wasn't till small water stains began forming on the parchment that he realized he was crying.

Crumpling the parchment in his fist, Severus' gaze switched to the bird. How dare Potter send her a gift with that crest. Even though the bird was only a messenger the sudden hatred and loathing for the creature was as strong as it was irrational. Glaring at the bird he pulled his wand and aimed at the bird imagining it explode in a fluff of feathers. It took a great deal of will power to tuck the wand back into his sleeve. As much as he disliked it, he was under aged and casting outside of school could get him expelled. Instead he offered his arm to the bird. Griffon debated the idea before taking perch on the proffered arm. Severus sighed. This bird was apparently not that bright. It was formerly Potter's though, so that explained that. He removed the cord from his neck and shoved the letter into his pocket. Perhaps the bird would simply go away now.

After the outburst with her sister, Lily father had informed her that she was grounded for the remainder of the summer. She had wanted to find Severus and tell him what had happened, but she was never given the chance. About three weeks into summer break she sat up in her bed with a start. How could she be that daft! Smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand she quickly moved the the vanity, which anymore doubled as a small desk. Sitting on the small chair she pulled out a pen and paper and began to write. Her parents had confiscated Rowling treating him much like telephone you had to feed, but she could still use the post, couldn't she? Glancing out her window, she noticed the large regal owl that had taken up residence in the last week. Tapping her pen on the desk she sat and watched for some time before moving closer. Offering her arm she waited. If it was wild, surely it wouldn't come to her. The owl cocked its head before gliding to her arm. He was a wizard's owl!

He was so much heavier than Rowling and certainly more colorful. He was a brilliant mixture of golds, darker browns and light tans. The streaks of color ran vertically across his body, with gold feathers ringing his throat and chest. Long soft feathers pokes out of the top of his head giving the illusion of small rabbit ears. When he opened his eyes they were a brilliant red orange. She couldn't help but smile, "You have the colors of Gryffindor don't you? If she recalled correctly he was a long eared owl most commonly found in marshes and the like. The owl let out a soft hoot and lifted his foot. Around his ankle was a metal charmed ring. Touching it, she found it carried a magical identification. The letters displayed floating in the air. They were his ownership records. Often owls wore these to help clarify who they belonged to. It was a fading practice, what with most people not wanting to know where there letters may have originated. Many of the wealthy families still used them, though. This fellow went by the name of Griffon and had originally belonged to James Potter and was now the personal owl of Lily Evans.

Stunned lily looked over him and shook her head, "Of course he would send me an expensive owl. Then I don't have an excuse to not respond." She set the owl on the windowsill and retrieved her letter. He may be a gift from James, but he couldn't stop her from sending him to Severus! She felt a mischievous amount of pride working up in her. At that moment she felt she could be just as clever as Severus any day. With the first feeling of excitement she handed the letter to Griffon and told him very clearly, "Please take this to Severus Snape. He lives down Spinner's end." She found herself pointing in the direction of the street. The owl took off in a flurry of feathers and Lily sat back down quite pleased. Soon Severus would know the truth and their friendship could be on the mend!

Griffon flew for quite some time before the letter was delivered. James had to admit to himself, that this was one of his more clever ideas. By sending Lily one of his Owls, he would guarantee she had no excuse not to reply over the holidays, but also should she use the owl to send letters to Snape, he could make certain that whatever she felt for the snake was squashed. Just as he predicted, Griffon landed on his windowsill with a letter to the Slytherin. Why would she use the family owl when she had her own. If everything went well, come school he would be there to comfort her and before you know it, she would be devoted to him. He always heard women were impossible to understand, but James felt he knew them inside out. Girls were so easy and so emotional. All they needed was romance, the right words and lots of pretty things. Fill those requirements and then you could snog and shag to your hearts content.

Later that evening Griffon landed, letter in beak, on his windowsill. Severus recognized the owl from the week before. It was the one James had sent to Lily. When he took the letter, he found Lily's elegant and slanted writing on the envelope. He opened it, eager she would be willing to speak.

_ Mr_. _Severus Snape,_

_ It has occurred to me that my sister may have not made my feelings clear. As summer is quickly coming to a close, I have decided to take the initiative and help you understand what is going to happen when school returns. You will not speak with me or even acknowledge me. Should we somehow be forced to work together, it will be professional. I cannot forgive what you have done, ever. You have hurt me more than you could ever know. I hate you, Severus Snape! I should have expected as much from a Slytherin! Snakes, the lot of you!_

_ Lily Evans._

Severus' heart quickened and then stopped. He couldn't understand. How could Lily write such a thing!? He felt his hands shaking and the emotions welling up. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took in sharp short breaths. He was fighting it the onslaught of emotions and fighting hard. Finally he felt a wave of calm detachment rush over him. Straightening himself, he took a deep and calming breath and looked towards the mirror. He saw the tears streaming freely over his face...and then he snapped. He balled up his hand and forced it into the mirror, shards of glass shattering every which way. He felt the blood on his hand trickling down his arm and the sharp pain. It didn't matter to him, not really. Nothing could ever feel as bad as this did. He wondered if it was really possible for a heart to break.

Some time later he was called for dinner, but he paid it no mind. For some reason Tobias insisted that they all eat together at the table. They would eat when he wanted to and eat what he wanted. It was about control. After ignoring the third call, Severus heard heavy steps climbing the stairs. The door slammed open back against the wall and his father took in the sight before him. The room had utterly been destroyed. The mirror on the wall was shattered, there was blood on the carpet and everything else looked like it had been shoved quickly and suddenly against the wall. "What the hell have you done to my house you little freak?" Tobias had never seen such a dangerous and unhinged look in his son's eyes, and for the first time Tobias could recall, he was afraid of the boy.

In the department of Accidental Magic, emotional children and strange happenings were part of the job. Most everyone had had accidental magic happen at one time or another and usually it was nothing to worry about. Random levitation or never ending plates of cookies were the usual fair. Looking over the reports from earlier that evening a thin and middle aged wizard sighed. A 5th year student had accidentally transfigured her sister's head into that of a horse's. Everything was done and reported according to protocol, so it simply needed to be filed away. According to the healers, all was well and the girl's head had been returned to it's usual shape.

The wizard couldn't help but snicker at the mental image the report provided. Another sudden report fluttered down to his desk, apparently occurring in the same neighborhood. Taking a look at the report Will Phil sighed. Another 5th year had lost his temper and gone off twice within three hours. This fellow was a young man, and if he had to put his money on it, he would guess teen romance issues. However, due to the violent nature of the outburst, this would need personal attention. As he gathered his brief case, the wizard grumbled. Too bad you can't put teens in jail for being emotional.

By the time the authorities arrived Mrs. Snape had managed to stabilize her husband. He had stormed upstairs to find out why his son was keeping him from having dinner. When he got there he had found the room in shambles and Severus sitting in the middle. He called him a freak, which pained Eileen's heart, but then Severus had hurt Tobias. That angered her. Tobias had been flung down the stairs with magical force. When the EMMS, which stood for Emergency Magical and Medical Service, had arrived, they whisked Tobias off to St. Mungo's. Tobias had apparently suffered rather severe magical burns and bruises from heat and force Severus had let out in anger. Now, here they were with a ministry official looking between him and his notes.

"So mister Snape, what happened tonight? According to our report, you lost control, twice."

When she heard 'twice' Eileen's head snapped to the side, "Severus!?"

Severus would only look at his shoes, The EMMS had taken car of his hand, but left it bandaged with a salve on it till tomorrow. He sighed, but remained quiet. He really didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone your life has fallen apart. That your best friend hates you and its all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. How do you tell a perfect stranger this and not sound like an over emotional teenager? Severus didn't know, so he stayed quiet.

Mr. Phil sat patiently while Eileen gave her son stern, yet understanding looks of disapproval. After several minutes of silence Mr. Phil nodded and made some notes on his clipboard, "I see. Well, given the violent nature of these outbursts, you will be confined to your home for the remainder of the holiday. Your wand will be returned to you by Headmaster Dumbledore prior to classes starting and you will be required to take a course in emotional control. Someone from the ministry will be in contact with further arrangements. Your wand Mr. Snape?" Mr. Phil held out his hand expectantly.

Severus couldn't help but look to his mother for some sort of support. She turned her head away, nose slightly towards the ceiling. It was a reminder of her old family up bringing. He sighed and removed the wand from the holster he wore under his sleeve. As he handed it over and Mr. Phil Nodded. Mr. Phil then leaned forward and tapped Severus' wrist with his own wand. A metal bracelet appeared. "That, Mr. Snape is a lock. It will, in effect, dampen your abilities. It will also alert me to any more outbursts you may have. Your teachers will be able to unlock it before classes and when you practice your skills, supervised of course. When you complete your courses in emotional control, the bracelet will be removed."

Severus' mother had spoken more to him that evening more than he could ever recall. She was furious with him. She warned him that the next time he raised a hand to his father, magical or otherwise he would be out. It hurt, that his mother would choose an abusive and drunken git over him. That was the nature of abuse though, and he came to understand it long ago. He wondered if it was hereditary. His magic firing off the handle like that made him wonder, and it made him afraid. Perhaps it was better for Lily if she did hate him. He didn't want to hurt her.

The last week of the summer was perhaps the most boring summer he had ever spent. Without any thing else but time, he sent Nippy to the library in Diagon Alley for books every day, so he could at least remain mentally stimulated. His mother didn't argue about it, so she either never knew or she allowed it to keep him in his room. Since the incident, she had all but stopped speaking to him. Tobias had been healed easily enough, but he was livid with Severus. The boy was no longer required to eat at the table. In fact it seemed he was forbidden. Nippy would bring him his food at meal times and that was that.

In the last few days of summer break, Severus worked his way through numerous books on various subjects. These subjects ranged from exotic potions ingredients of peculiar parts of the world, to wandless defense. He had decided the day James had humiliated him, that he would never be disarmed again. If he could even master a wandless accio, he would be leaps and bounds ahead where he was. He also wondered if he could get a second wand as a back up for defensive purposes. Ollivander's wouldn't sell him one though, unless he lied and said his had been badly broken, Students were forbidden from having more than one wand. Usually you had to provide the old one, but if it was irretrievable, maybe.


End file.
